


Distance, Death and Decay

by BurningPlumBranches



Series: Butterfly In The Web [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Light Bondage, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, light gore fetish, odd paring, tatoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has gone over the deep end and Alois hides from his madness in a shell of his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance, Death and Decay

Looking out of the window of his new room in his new home at night, Alois can see the pulsing light from the light house. The sea has such a nice breeze in the summer that he pushes back the curtains of his bed, and leaves the window open. The new house is on the sea. Alois doesn't really know where, seeing as how he woke up here the night after Sebastian... No, don't think about it.

He can feel Sebastian's hands, ungloved, white as snow and soft as rose pestles, ghosting over his skin. Sebastin makes a soft, hungry sound and Alois closes his eyes, openes them again to look at the light house. If he just focuses on this one thing maybe...

AH! No, the first cut is too sharp. Sebastian's own nails, no claws, carving into him, making some sort of pattern into his shoulders and upper back. Then he pours ink into it. He's been working on this crude tatoo for 3 nights now, and still wont let Alois see, but he says then, "It's finished, My Butterfly~" He picks the boy up and carries him to a tall mirror and Alois can see what Sebastian has done to his back.

"Wings..." Alois said, looking at the dripping image of ink and blood. 

Sebastian smiled, "You've been so good, Alois~ Time for a treat. Go lay down, on your belly, you're still bleeding."

Alois did as he was told. It was best to get this part over, as enjoyable as it sometimes was.


End file.
